happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Give It Fifty Percent Chapter 1
I feel like I'm going to go down the hole I went down when I was writing for Phineas and Ferb but I'll try not to lose track of any of these solo stories. I'll keep these in a rotation with my other solo HTF fanfictions. I figured I could use a story about my favorite character and this idea came to mind. Hopefully you all like it. I'm in what you would call the bottom fifty percent. Except, no one calls us that no one calls us anything but there is the top fifty percent so it only makes sense. Despite the name, the top fifty percent only make up thirty percent of the population. They run the school, literally and figuratively. "Come on, Flaky, we need to get to History class." I snapped out of my thoughts, finding myself staring at the inside of my locker. I took out my books, turning to see my best friend Cuddles was the one who spoke. "Sorry, Cuddles, just got lost in my thoughts…" Before I could say anything more, I caught a flash of purple and recognized it before she even saw me. "Top fifty percent!" I gasped, climbing inside my locker and shutting it behind me. I held my breath as I stood on top of my backpack, peering out the vents of the door as Lammy, carrying that weird pickle of hers, passed by. After a few seconds, Cuddles called. "Alright, Flaky, she's gone. You can come out now." I tried pushing the door open but found it locked. Not one of my best ideas to hide inside a locker but it was in a moment of fear. "Umm… help." I crooked meekly. "It's alright, Flaky! I'll get you out of there. Just tell me your combination." I hear Cuddles call out from the other side of the door. I only squeaked at the idea. "I-I can't. I'm not gonna say my locker combination out loud. What if Lifty and Shifty overhear?" I barely caught the heavy sigh he gave. "Alright, you do have a point there. I'm gonna go get Principal Lumpy, then. He can get you out." My breath caught in my throat. Lumpy was the most dangerous of the top fifty percent but he was also the only one who can get me out of the locker without me giving the combination and I could already feel the walls closing in on me and squeaked out, "Okay." Cuddles footsteps were the only ones I heard as he ran off in the direction of Lumpy's office letting me know that I was already late for class and I didn't want to get in trouble. I could feel my heartrate spiking up between the tight space I was trapped in and the anticipation of getting put in detention for being late. It felt much longer then it must have really been until I heard Cuddles voice again. "She's right this way, Principal Lumpy." Seconds or eternities later, I heard the click of Lumpy's keys in the lock and the locker opened letting in a flood of light that nearly blinded me. I was glad my fur was already red because I could feel I was blushing but no one could see that as I got out of the locker. "Thanks for letting me out, Principal Lumpy." His response was less than enthusiastic. "Don't mention it. Now, both of you get to class, you're already late." "Yes, Principal Lumpy!" We both said as I grabbed my books and we hurried to History, the one class we got together. Mr. Splendid was already in the middle of a lecture when we came in, both breathing heavily from the run over. "Ah, Flaky and Cuddles, glad to see you finally make an appearance." Splendid said, flying over, and I do mean actual flying. Having a superhero as a teacher may sound amazing but it was really just annoying. I looked over at the clock on the wall to see that we were almost ten minutes late. Head hung down, I made my way to my seat, which had been modified without a back to leave safe room for my quills. Cuddles took the seat next to mine. "Remind me not to let you hide in your locker again," he whispered to me. "I can hear you," Splendid pointed out. "Are you two going to keep disrupting my class or are you going to let me teach?" "Sorry, Mr. Splendid," I squeaked an apology, hiding behind my desk. "Yeah, how could you disrespect the honor of being one of Mr. Splendid's students?" Sniffles asked looking back from a row ahead of my seat, his eyes gleaming from behind his glasses. He practically idolizes Splendid, as a superhero and a teacher. Something I don't understand as he's not very good at either. "You too, Sniffles," Splendid said, causing Sniffles to blush and turn back around and Splendid brushed it off and went back to the lecture. "Now, back to tall Napoleon's warfare in the second world war." We all knew that was wrong, at least, I hoped we all knew that was wrong but we thought better than to correct him. At least MOST of us thought better than to correct him… "But Mr. Splendid," Sniffles cut in, raising his hand. "Napoleon wasn't even alive during the second world war." "Sure he was." Splendid's eyes narrowed and he, most likely accidently, sent a heat vision beam that lit Sniffles' notebook on fire, I hit the ground to avoid the fire and smoke. "And who is the teacher here?" "You are the teacher!" Sniffles said and I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was trying to beat out the small fire with his hands. Splendid went back to his historically inaccurate lecture and I got back into my seat finding that the fire was out. If you didn't figure it out on your own, Splendid is one of the top fifty percent, all the teachers in the school are. All of them incredibly dangerous. Except for Cro-Marmot. I tried to take note of the incorrect facts he spewed knowing that we will be tested on them as if they were all right. Gosh these classes are so hard to pass between the lectures and tests being full of wrong information and being afraid of the teachers the whole time and my grades were already showing it. After class was over, Cuddles and I hurried out not wanting to be late for second period either as I headed to Chemistry with Mr. Flippy and he headed to Algebra with Mr. Pop. I was a bit relieved to have Flippy. At least his lectures are accurate but his other, deadly side is more terrifying than anything and I have no idea what sets him off or if there even is something avoidable. ---- Nothing else exciting happened and soon it was time for lunch as I got a tray of some barely edible mac and cheese, carrots, and a milk and headed to the table me and my friends normally sit at to find Cuddles and my other friends Giggles, Petunia, and Toothy were already waiting for me. I was always the last one there, on the way constantly looking over my shoulder and diving behind random objects as I made my way to the cafeteria. "Hey guys," I greeted with a joyless smile, seating my tray down and taking a seat. Cuddles cut through my façade right away. "What's wrong, Flaky. You look down." Once he brought it up, everyone noticed and agreed. I looked across the table at my closest friends, each one of them with a look of worry on their faces and I knew I couldn't lie my way out of this. They could always tell when I was lying. "I just…" I tried to gather my thoughts on what exactly was bothering me since I was locked in my locker. Soon, I realized the reason. "I'm tired of being afraid of the top fifty percent." "Then don't be," Cuddles said, as if it were all that easy, which, for him, it was. "I mean, if they kill you, you'll just be back the next day." "It's not that easy. I'm not brave like you." I reminded, spooning some of the mac and cheese into my mouth. "Far from it, actually. I can't just decide not to be afraid of them and have it work. My brain doesn't work that way." "Then I don't have any other suggestions," he said, looking to the other three who just shrugged their shoulders having no idea. I sighed and took down a swig of milk, hoping to get down the bad taste of the mac and cheese as I pondered over these thoughts. "Well, if I was one of the top fifty percent, I wouldn't use my extra time to kill people." Giggles did her namesake thing before pointing out. "That's exactly why you're not one of them. You know they're all where they are because they make up for their lack of deaths by killing other friends." "I know that but there has to be another way to get in." I said, not giving up hope for my own survival, looking over at who was running the lunch line. "Cro-Marmot doesn't kill friends very often and he's in the top fifty percent." "Yeah, but he's also in a block of ice," Petunia pointed out the obvious. "You're not." She stopped for a beat then asked, "You're not considering that are you." "Freezing myself in an ice block? No, I'm not considering that." I bated their worries. "I still say there must be another way." My friends moved on in conversation but I was unable to take my mind off the idea until a light fell, electrocuting all five of us to death. Category:Blog posts